


О чувствах и море

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дейта собирается отправиться в путешествие туда, куда не ступала нога человека, в гордом одиночестве. И всё бы хорошо, если бы на пристани в момент отплытия не оказались мать с ребёнком, так некстати попавшие под дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чувствах и море

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к фильмам "Укрощение строптивого" и "Звёздный путь: Поколения", возможен ООС.

На пристани собралась куча народу. Старики, мужчины в самом расцвете сил, женщины, дети. Журналисты, которые будто превратились в духов погони за новостями. Они, казалось, стали говорящей и способной передвигаться стойкой для микрофона. А заодно — раздражать всех вокруг, пытаясь пробиться к объекту своего интереса, а точнее, желаемого эксклюзивного интервью, что чуть ли не жизненно было им необходимо. Толковых представителей этой профессии, вздохи ностальгии по которым то и дело раздавались среди толпы, здесь не наблюдалось. Они ограничились заметками в утренние номера, сообщив, что будут ждать дальнейших известий, а сами давным-давно отправились в следующую точку прибытия объекта и лежали там на щедро предоставленные командировочные, ожидая, когда смогут сдать в печать ещё одну, заранее заготовленную статью. Они прекрасно знали, что ничего хорошего из идеи этой толкучки не должно было выйти. Не первый раз уже работали с объектом всеобщего интереса. Как и сновавшие среди толпы представители «жёлтой прессы», но только те то ли не теряли надежду, то ли были слишком глупы, чтобы внять предупреждениям в виде нескольких скинутых в воду и с позором выпровоженных коллег. И то, и другое было равновероятно, а наиболее правдивы были те самые утренние заметки, коротко сообщавшие о величайшем походе с тех пор, как межзвёздный корабль «Энтерпрайз» отправился в своё первое пятилетнее плавание по просторам космоса. Прошло уже около ста лет, но пока никому не удавалось привлечь к себе такое внимание, как хозяину яхты, стоявшей на пристани. Он пообещал совершить кругосветное плавание, руководствуясь, по его словам, единственным прибором — своей головой, вздумав доказать человечеству, что оно всё ещё может полагаться не на технику, а на себя.  
  
В океанах того времени было много яхт, много лайнеров, попадались даже военные корабли. Но все они активно прибегали к помощи автоматики. В экипажах их почти не было людей — одни компьютеры. Если в Звёздном Флоте ещё попадались капитаны, не сдававшие позиций перед лицом набиравшей обороты техники, то здесь этот вид уже очень давно вымер и превратился в ветвь развития, которую эволюция считала тупиковой. К тому же на Земле попросту не осталось мест, куда ещё не ступала нога человека. Все первооткрыватели давно ушли в космос и оставляли свои следы на пыльных тропинках далёких планет. Те, кто пытался смело идти в неизведанное на Земле, везде наталкивались то на красные, то на сине-жёлтые, то на звёздно-полосатые флаги и рано или поздно забрасывали свою идею. Они уходили в отшельничество, поселяясь с женой и детьми где-то на уютной ферме посреди древних евразийских степей. Пророк прошлого, видевший этот мир, словно на ладони, предрёк им именно такую судьбу. Монашество как высшая форма аскетизма давным-давно вышла из моды, и хотя в конституции Объединённой Земли декларировалась свобода совести, религию местное прогрессивное население не очень жаловало, храмы или были разрушены, или остались культурными памятниками, а немногие оставшиеся религиозные люди решили, что лучше всего будет уйти в космос, на территорию свободы, где понятие прогрессивности было не столь существенно, где можно было молчать о взглядах на мироустройство, или вовсе говорить о них безо всякого стыда. Новое поколение отшельников не давало целибата, плодилось и размножалось в общинах, имело доступ ко всем благам цивилизации и только и думало о том, что родилось оно не в урочное время, что опоздало почти на тысячелетие, читая своим детям на ночь рассказы о Робинзоне Крузо и Сайресе Смите. Не по памяти, а по книгам, которых у них было в избытке, коллекции которых пополнялись ежемесячно после поездок на ярмарки, будто специально для таких отшельников и проводимые. Вся юность этих людей и представителей иных рас, на Землю мигрировавших, постепенно забывалась, дряхлела, превращалась в сокрытое туманом едва ли не историческое прошлое. И постепенно человечество планеты ленилось и вымирало, расходясь по уютным домам или убегая к звёздам, в бесконечности которых ещё не так сильно обустроился Homo sapiens sapiens. Оставшиеся жили дольше всех. Но всё, что они делали, сводилось к вопросам о счастье и ничего не понимающему морганию ночью. Эти люди что-то упустили в своей жизни, но сами так до конца и не поняли, что именно.  
  
Каким бы прогрессивным ни был мир, рано или поздно он отживал свой золотой век. Золотым веком этой Земли был двадцать третий. На дворе же был двадцать четвёртый.  
  
Против всего этого в открытую выступали единицы. Среди них и был привлёкший всеобщее внимание хозяин яхты. Андроид Дейта, уникальный проект гениального учёного, который был пущен в мир жить среди людей, учиться их эмоциям, манерам, повадкам, чтобы стать одним из них.  
  
Но в истории робототехники ничего и никогда не шло по плану. Все были готовы к новым происшествиям. Но никто даже не думал предположить, что настрой Дейты окажется настолько гуманистическим, что он возьмёт на себя роль спасителя загнивающего человечества, решившись доказать ему, что уж если андроид, несовершенный, первый эксперимент гения, сможет в одиночку совершить кругосветное плавание, то Человек разумный, вид высокоразвитый, вовсе сделает это играючи. И сейчас он завершал последние приготовления к отплытию, поднявшись на палубу из машинного отделения, в котором отключал двигатель. Идти он хотел исключительно на парусах, как в глубокой древности делали это предки его творца. Ему только и нужно было, что отдать швартовы — то есть отвязать канат, удерживающий судно у пристани.  
  
К его удивлению, собралось не так много людей. Двадцать минут назад хлынул чудовищный ливень, смывший и зевак, и ушлых журналистов. Первых — в переносном смысле этого слова, вторых — в прямом. Кто-то до сих пор беспомощно барахтался в воде на безопасном расстоянии, вымаливая «буль-буль-тарий». На них он не обращал внимания. Его заинтересовали женщина и подросток лет четырнадцати, стоявшие на пристани и смиренно на него смотревшие. Что им было нужно?  
  
— Чем могу быть полезен? — спросил он, давая понять, что не очень заинтересован в разговоре. Ответила ему, очевидно, мать. Ей было не более сорока, но уж точно не меньше тридцати — определение возраста у таких женщин всегда раздражало его привыкший к точности мозг. Она была стройной, аккуратно сложенной, и Дейта даже удивился, что она не атаковала его парой десятков вопросов в ответ. Такая фигура, как у неё, попадалась достаточно часто как раз среди журналистов. Однако она говорила очень скромно, пусть и напористо. Разговор должен был затянуться до той поры, пока она не получит то, чего желает. Он надеялся, что не обручальное кольцо и не интервью. Отказать в этом он бы точно не замедлил. Но речь пошла совершенно о другом:  
  
— Мы опоздали на свой корабль. Не могли бы вы, любезный господин, оказать нам честь и приютить на своём, хотя бы до следующего порта? Мы с Уэсли не будем вас беспокоить, — ребёнок согласно кивнул.  
  
— Вы опоздали на судно, — отрезал Дейта. — Соизвольте быть точной в терминах.  
  
— Мисс Крашер.  
  
— Мои речевые центры дали дефект, я спросил, как вас зовут?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда соизвольте не представляться, пока не спросили.  
  
— Так вы нас пустите?  
  
— Не пущу. Яхта рассчитана на одного человека, равно как и припасы в ней.  
  
— На улице ливень. Крыши здесь в радиусе километра нет.  
  
— Зато есть гостиница, — он протянул ей свой телефон. — Отель «Корона». 22-10-75. Не благодарите.  
  
— Недоступно, — отозвался Уэсли. — Я уже набрал.  
  
— Видите. Нам положиться, кроме вас, не на кого. А у нас вещи скоро совсем промокнут. Уэсли простудится. Я простужусь. Разве вы позволите, чтобы из-за вас страдали люди?  
  
— Люди обречены страдать из-за своей непунктуальности, — сухо констатировал он.  
  
— Какое нахальство. Уэс, за мной, — лёгким движением руки она убрала с дороги Дейту, не ожидавшего такого поведения. Это был самый настоящий рэкет. Непозволительно. Он хотел было проследовать за ними, но тут понял, что сам опаздывает уже на несколько минут. Отвязав канат и подняв якорь, он направился в каюту, у входа в которую и стояли мать с сыном. Стояли под навесом, но дождь всё равно принесли с собой. Каплями, стекавшими с одежды.  
  
— Что вы себе позволяете, мисс Крашер? Вламываетесь на мою яхту, отбрасываете меня в сторону, да ещё и все полы мне затопляете!  
  
— Нет, это как вы позволяете себе оставить женщину с ребёнком под дождём?  
  
— Это их вина, я вам ещё раз говорю, — он пожал плечами. — Будь моя воля, я бы вас обоих за борт выбросил, но я не могу причинить вред людям. Программой мне это позволено, но сам я себе запретил. Назойливые журналисты не в счёт, — он указал за борт. — Да и не люди они. А с вами мне что делать? От пристани нас уже отнесло, боюсь, не докину вас обратно.  
  
— Мы можем ночевать здесь, для нас это не будет большой проблемой. Есть будем мало, пить — тоже. А в следующем же порту покинем вас.  
  
— В следующем порту, мисс Крашер? Вы хоть знаете, где этот следующий порт? В сотнях морских миль отсюда. На парусах туда неделю идти, а я пойду на парусах. Ждать, пока уляжется этот шторм, я тоже не собираюсь. Я и так, благодаря вам, отхожу от графика. Так что... ладно. Телоссианец с вами, заходите в каюту и крепко запирайтесь, потом решим, что с вами делать. А сейчас будет трясти. Торопитесь. Живо! — открывая дверь и чуть ли не заталкивая туда бросивших «спасибо» Крашеров, он развернулся и направился обратно в машинное.  
  
Ох уж этот дождь и этот шторм! Сейчас придётся идти медленнее и аккуратнее, отставая от расписания. Непунктуальны были не только люди. Андроиды из-за людей тоже, как выяснилось, могли опаздывать. Хорошо ещё, что он избавился от предрассудка своего создателя, считавшего, что все беды на море — от кошек и женщин. Иначе бы точно можно было настраиваться на раннее окончание его кругосветной миссии. Раннее и принудительное, надо заметить. А ещё очень неприятное.  
Впрочем, думать об этом было некогда. Нужно было скорее выходить из бухты в открытое море, навстречу гигантским волнам. Решение безрассудное, но мелкие и быстрые их сёстры в гавани были для его судёнышка куда опаснее, с лёгкостью могли как выбросить его наружу, так следом и утащить на глубину. Приятного было мало в обоих случаях. Включив двигатель, он побежал в капитанскую рубку и взялся за штурвал, начиная понемногу отходить от пристани с опозданием на двадцать минут. Внутренние часы у него тикали неумолимо, отсчитывая одну драгоценную секунду за другой. Каждый раз напоминали они о том, что он задерживался. Недопустимо. Быстрее нужно было всё делать, быстрее. Из ста двадцати часов, отведённых на непредвиденные задержки вроде этой, треть одного уже была израсходована. Роскошь. Как же он всё-таки плохо обращался со своим же собственным неприкосновенным запасом. Вот будь у него создатель вулканцем, жить было бы гораздо проще. Ему бы логичность и невозможность опоздания привили бы сразу. А развитые самостоятельно, они, в общем-то, не годились никуда. Особенно сейчас. Приходилось компенсировать за счёт присущих творцу безрассудности и смелости. Поступал он сейчас, как человек, открыто подвергнув себя опасности. Но он хотя бы дождался, пока мать с сыном гарантированно запрутся в каюте и им уже точно ничего не навредит. Он ведь не желал им зла. Он просто видеть их обоих не хотел, да и всё. А ему придётся — иметь дело с их кислыми неблагодарными лицами. Но раз уж на то пошло — то пусть хотя бы с здоровыми и непобитыми кислыми неблагодарными лицами. И хватит уже думать о них. Нужно было концентрироваться на враждебной чёрной синеве впереди, а не на тех, кто сейчас был в полной и абсолютной безопасности, пока он не совершит ошибку. И он не совершал. На кону была честь и гордость всего человечества. Ставить её под угрозу из-за этих двоих? Нет уж, увольте его от этого.  
  
Шатаемая волнами из стороны в сторону, маленькая яхта со сложенными парусами медленно, но верно покидала уютную гавань, выходя в открытое море между двух скал, о которые с лёгкостью могла разбиться. Великое путешествие Дейты и двух его попутчиков только начиналось.  
  


***

  
  
Когда ему удалось отыграть при помощи дававших ускорение волн десять минут, он, наконец, повёл лодку медленнее, ожидая окончания шторма. Тот продолжался всю ночь напролёт, стихнув лишь к утру. Море продолжало волноваться, но уже в куда меньшей степени, нежели прежде. Это дало Дейте возможность оставить свой пост на некоторое время и спуститься в каюту. После долгого спора он разделил обязанности всех присутствовавших. Терпеть нахлебников он был точно не намерен. Крашеры, в общем, не слишком против этого и возражали. Уэсли, в силу возраста, был недоволен, разумеется. Он рассчитывал на путешествие комфорт-классом, а не в качестве моющего палубу юнги. Беверли должность кока взяла на себя без особых претензий. Она скорее возмущалась по поводу эксплуатации труда своего сына, но, в конце концов, решив, что заняться ему особенно будет нечем, спор прекратила. Тем более, что Дейта не преминул сказать и о том, что в данном случае юнга будет и помощником в машинном отделении, и на парусах, что немного Уэсли воодушевило.  
  
Что же до его матери, в области приготовления еды она не была мастером высокого класса, но, после рассказа Дейты о том, какие продукты он имел, решила, что её кулинарных способностей более чем хватит. Тем более, что ели они раз в день, к тому же маленькие порции. То, что предназначалось одному, делили на троих. Сокращение числа приёмов пищи облегчало их участь, как и то, что андроид питался специальными энергопайками, а обычная пища на корабле была только ради того, чтобы вычислять эквивалент потраченных калорий в ней. Весомую часть еды отдавали Уэсли: мать активно делилась с ним, усердно трудившимся целый день.  
  
Рабочее взаимодействие за первые дни наладилось прекрасно. С межличностным было немного хуже. В особенности у Дейты и Беверли. Она считала его роботом, слишком много о себе возомнившим. Он считал её красивой, но вздорной женщиной, в присутствии которой совершенно не нуждался. А вот её сын вызывал у него только симпатию. Любопытный, пусть и постоянно совавший нос куда следует и не следует парень, большую часть свободного времени изучавший устройство судна Дейты. Работу свою он выполнял не всегда безукоризненно — мыть палубу ему было откровенно лень, но мать всегда помогала с этим. Впрочем, их капитан редко обращал внимания на подобные мелочи; ничто не мешало ему про себя в равной степени оценивать как тягу к знаниям Крашера-младшего, так и усердие, вкупе с невероятной работоспособностью Крашер-старшей. Не говоря о степени её заботы о сыне. Качество её готовки он оценить не мог, но она чудесным образом ухитрилась расходовать еду в значительно меньшем объёме, чем он — свои энергопайки. Готовила при этом на двоих, а работали они с сыном и вовсе за троих. Сама она недоедала, конечно, — часто ребёнку отдавала последнее, постепенно сглаживая дурное впечатление, которое произвела в первый раз. Она просто слишком любила своё дитя, чтобы позволить ему даже промокнуть под дождём лишний раз. Смертельные случаи пневмонии давно стали историей, но тяжёлые последствия лечения ещё никто и никогда не отменял. Погода, конечно, в порту, из которого они отчалили, была слишком промозглой. До ближайшей гостиницы было несколько часов ходу. Заболеть было немудрено. В итоге то, что Беверли рискнула нарушить границы его собственности, Дейта отнёс в большей степени к хорошим поступкам, нежели к отрицательным. Эмоции и лёгкий шок отошли на второй план, а здоровая логика нарисовала её портрет в положительных тонах. Заботливая мать, хозяйственная женщина, не самый раздражавший — о его поведении при встрече она всё же старалась не напоминать — спутник. Жаль было, что они познакомились не за чашкой чая в придорожном кафе, а в перебранке на пристани. Всё ведь могло быть и по-другому. Могло. Но не было.  
  
Несмотря на всё это, наладить отношения он старался не слишком сильно. Она ведь не теплела, хотя видела, что он уже совершенно не раздражался, только лишь завидев её. Так чего ж ему делать дальнейшие шаги, когда ещё на первый не ответили? Он не был похож на мужчин людей и был твёрдо намерен это продемонстрировать. Пусть даже самому себе, потому что она в пылу раздражения, ни капли не остывавшего, вряд ли бы это заметила. Он так считал, во всяком случае.  
  
А ещё он заметил, что она начинала худеть. И без того не полная фигура таяла буквально у него на глазах. Она всё отдавала сыну. Лишь бы тот был сыт, доволен, не падал на ходу. С ней всё будет хорошо, она потерпит. Недолго же оставалось, в конце концов. На следующей пристани они спокойно сойдут, оставят Дейту одного и наедятся всласть. Вот только ветер был очень слабый, а помогать себе двигателем он не хотел, считая частое его использование нарушением правил состязания, которое сам себе выдумал. Практически полный штиль, который ввёл яхту в состояние постоянного дрейфа, продолжался не первый день. Ребёнок наследил. Не Уэсли — громадное дитя водных масс, бросавшееся то в один уголок Земли, то в другой, принося с собой отсутствие какой бы то ни было пищи, а самое главное — желанного бриза, лёгкого и нежного, каждое дуновение которого неимоверно радовало всех. Скоро, скоро должно было прийти облегчение. Дейта дожил бы до него без проблем. Но Беверли становилось всё хуже и хуже, день за днём. Уэсли, переживая за мать, начинал есть больше, сам не подозревая, что делал только хуже. Дейта, видя всё это, не мог не начать действовать. На четвёртый день заточения он включил двигатель на полную мощность. Еды всё ещё было достаточно, чтобы вырваться из зоны действия разбушевавшегося на полную Чада. И он прилагал все усилия к этому. Однажды, проделав всё необходимое в машинном отделении, он сказал Уэсли:  
  
— Иди в каюту, лежи там. За палубу не переживай, сегодня можно будет не мыть.  
  
— А мама? Она же выйдет...  
  
— Не выйдет. Хочешь ей помочь — делай, как я говорю. Понял меня?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Видишь, какой умница. А теперь встал — и пошёл.  
  
— Да, сэр, слушаюсь.  
  
— Ох уж мне эти формальности людские, — вздохнув, Дейта пошёл в камбуз. Оттуда доносился приятный запах, оценить который он был не в состоянии. Его это и не волновало. Ему нужно было не еду нюхать, а с Беверли говорить.  
  
— Капитан? Какими судьбами? Я вам чем-то не угодила? Или Уэсли?  
  
— Вы мне не угодили.  
  
— Чем же, интересно знать?  
  
— Посмотрели бы на себя хоть в воду. Вы похудели килограммов на десять, мисс Крашер.  
  
— С чего вдруг такая забота?  
  
— С того, что я запрограммирован помогать людям. А вы, мисс Крашер, недоедаете. Я не хотел вас видеть у себя на борту, но ещё меньше я хочу вас хоронить.  
  
— И что же я должна делать? Уэса объедать? Или, может, работать меньше на благо Вашего Механического Величества? Я и так только готовлю.  
  
— Не только готовите. Палубу я, что ли, мою? И не надо мне тут Уэсли приплетать. Он ленится...  
  
— Он. Не ленится. Вам. Ясно?  
  
— Поразительно. Материнский инстинкт, идущий против самой и... — он снова не успел договорить. Его ударили по щеке. Громко, с хлопком. Вот это было уже обидно.  
  
— Он не ленится. Ты понял, обтянутая кожей железяка?  
  
— Понял. Но вы больше полы не моете, — он сглотнул обиду. Она говорила правду, по большей части. — Пусть хоть пятью слоями пыли покроются. И есть вы будете нормально, а не сгребать Уэсли три четверти порции. Иначе запру обоих в каюте и кормить буду через иллюминатор. У меня всё, — развернувшись, он вышел, выслушивая дальнейшие оскорбления, вся суть которых сводилась к тому, что он бесчувственен, что никогда не сможет понять её. Вполне вероятно. Вот только всё было очень похоже ещё и на то, что она сама не сможет понять его. Ума, судя по проклятиям, не хватило бы. Нелестно. Но если она костерила его вслух, на чём свет стоял — почему он не мог высказаться в ответ? Хотя бы мысленно? Что это был за расизм по отношению к искусственному интеллекту, в конце-то концов?  
  


***

  
  
Ночью из долгих раздумий его вывел крик Уэсли. Недовольный и очень раздражённый. В адрес какого-то животного. Явно, что не матери. Спокойно встав с места на полу в капитанской каюте, Дейта проследовал на палубу. Перед ним предстала картина трагичная — кто-то из людей, конечно, счёл бы её забавной, но ему концепт юмора всё ещё был более чем чужд, а посему он поспешил на помощь, громко и спокойно произнеся:  
  
— Эй, вы там! Остановились!  
  
Ответом послужило нечленораздельное гоготание. Стая чаек, которая нападала на Уэсли, закрывавшего своим телом ведро с рыбой и отмахивавшегося удочкой, очевидно, позаимствованной в трюме, мгновенно успокоилась и пересела на поручни. Пока Крашер приходил в себя, Дейта приступил к дипломатии:  
  
— Кто тут главный?  
  
— Дай, — из толпы взлетел особо крупный самец.  
  
— Послушай. Вы здесь ничего не найдёте, кроме этой несчастной малявки, — он показал на болтавшийся на удочке скелет одинокого анчоуса, видимо, остатка некогда огромной стаи. — А в трёх сотнях километров к югу отсюда они косяками ходят, там холодная вода. Уведи туда своих братьев и накорми их досыта. Парня оставь в покое. Понял меня?  
  
— Мой, — недовольно крякнула чайка, а следом издала боевой клич. — Дай-дай-дай!  
  
Нападавшие скрылись, а Дейта сразу подошёл к Крашеру, перевернув его на спину, пару раз ударив ладонью по щеке, чтобы тот пришёл в себя после неравной схватки с птицами.  
  
— Уэс, ты как?  
  
— Живой, сэр. Болит всё, но я живой. Клюют они здорово, конечно. Как вы с ними договорились? — вставая на ноги, потёр спину Уэсли.  
  
— Это животные. С ними можно договориться. С твоей матерью было посложнее. Чтобы убедить её не мыть полы, пришлось закатить самый настоящий скандал, — Дейта взял лежавшую на полу удочку. — Иди в рубку, достань там аптечку. Выпей обезболивающее и приходи сюда. Если очень сильно будет болеть, намажь йодом.  
  
— Двадцать четвёртый век...  
  
— Медицинского комплекса в конструкции не предусмотрено, извините. Да и вас на борту, справедливости ради, тоже. Без обид, Уэсли.  
  
— Какие обиды, сэр. Вы совершенно правы, — пожал плечами Крашер, удаляясь на мостик.  
  
Дейта же, с большим трудом отыскав наживку, которую его юнга сделал из подручных средств, идеально с помощью кухонного ножа вырезав фигурки зоопланктона, принялся рыбачить. В очередной раз он поражался человеческой природе. На этот раз — изобретательности. Да, удочку он взял с собой. Но он про неё думал, как про формальность, груз, который будет нужен только людям, если они проделают такое же путешествие. А Уэсли не поленился её отыскать и приспособить. Даже рыбы наловил немало: полведра было забито добычей. Это был плотный ужин для всех троих. Но Дейта не хотел ограничиваться подобным. Насадив наживку на крючок, он бросил леску как можно дальше и принялся ждать, глядя на поплавок, поражаясь тому, как этот юный парнишка мог быть ещё и настолько терпелив, подобно древнему хищнику сидя в засаде часами. Это было достойно уважения. Как и то, насколько стоически он перенёс массовые удары клювами. Хватило ума даже глаза закрыть, чтобы их не выцарапали. Толковый он был парень.  
  
— Сэр, благодарю. Дальше я сам.  
  
— Держи, — отдав ему удочку, отступился Дейта и встал рядом, облокотившись на поручень. — Ты хороший рыбак, Уэс. Кто тебя этому научил?  
  
— Вы не видели, как рыбачит мама, — улыбнулся широко Уэсли. — Она и научила. Я бы и сейчас ей удочку уступил, но она очень устала.  
  
— Восхитительная женщина, — цокнул Дейта. — Сама умрёт с голода, но ребёнка спасёт. И всех вокруг. Кем она работает, Уэсли?  
  
— Доктором.  
  
— Ничего удивительного, в таком случае, — вздохнул Дейта. Оба замолчали. Один продолжил добывать еду, второй — вслушиваться в гудевший примитивный мотор, сделанный «под старину» в середине двадцать второго века, а теперь сам этой стариной ставший. Машинное отделение спасло их один раз. Но за ним требовалось тщательно следить каждую минуту, чтобы оно продолжало это делать. Иногда Дейта радовался тому, что сам был в каком-то плане механизмом. Иногда это вводило его в состояние, у людей называемое депрессией. Иногда ему было всё равно: были дела важнее экзистенциальных проблем. Но сейчас вполне можно было погрузиться в них с головой. Пока Уэсли не задаст тихо, чтобы не спугнуть рыбу, вопрос:  
  
— Сэр, а почему вы с ней постоянно так... на ножах? Вы же оба хорошие люди.  
  
— Люди, — Дейта улыбнулся уголками губ. — Ты сказал это, не запнувшись. Надо же.  
  
— Да. Не уходите от вопроса, сэр.  
  
— Первое впечатление людям очень трудно стереть из памяти. А я для твоей матери остался бесчувственным роботом. Это в порядке вещей, и это едва ли удастся изменить. Я бы с радостью, Уэс. Мне она тоже сначала показалась не такой, какая она есть на самом деле. Порой мой разум слишком человечен. Вот и всё.  
  
— Понятно, — Уэсли хотел спросить, а что капитан сделал, чтобы изменить это впечатление о себе, но потом вспомнил весь сегодняшний день и понял — уже достаточно. — Сэр, а как думаете, что будет, если мы ей приготовим в этот раз завтрак?  
  
— Обед и ужин, — без тени иронии ответил Дейта. — Ты спать не хочешь?  
  
— Вечером выспался, а теперь всё равно буду валяться от безделья. Я в полном вашем распоряжении до полудня, как минимум.  
  
— Рецепты какие-нибудь помнишь?  
  
— Угу. Готовлю я, может, не так хорошо, как мама, но что-то всё-таки помню.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Наполним это ведро до конца — и пойдём готовить, поможешь мне.  
  
— Как скажете, сэр, — пожал плечами Уэсли, и оба продолжили заниматься своим делом. Один — созерцанием, другой — ловлей будущей еды.  
  


***

  
  
Беверли была крайне удивлена, когда с утра на входе в камбуз её встретила табличка с надписью: «Мисс Крашер, прошу остаться в каюте. Или приказываю. Ваш капитан, Обтянутая Кожей Железяка. Уэсли со мной, можете не переживать и положиться на моё честное слово Обтянутой Кожей Железяки. Спасибо за понимание. P.S. Посмейте только помыть полы». Сказать, что адресат была озадачена, значило ничего не сказать. Ей вернули её же словесный укол, да ещё в троекратном объёме, откровенно надавив на совесть. Этот андроид над ней, похоже, издевался. Или же принял близко к сердцу то, что она ему сказала. Сознание у него, в конце концов, было человеческое, а приравнивание его к бесчувственной машине могло задеть чувства Дейты, в которых она ему почему-то отказывала. В пользу этого говорило и то, что он последние два дня стал очень много времени проводить с Уэсом, работая на корабле и освобождая её от всех возможных обязанностей. Заботился о ней, что ли? Извинялся за своё поведение при первой встрече? Пытался ухаживать? Скорее всего, первое или второе, но никак не третье. Она и представить не могла, чтобы он так резко сменил к ней отношение. Всё шло постепенно, и никакого скачка и быть не могло. Она оканчивала спецкурс по психологии и точно это знала. Если он хоть наполовину в своём мышлении был человеком, то даже сомнений возникать не было должно. А он был, скорее всего. Вопрос был в другом — что там Уэсли делал? Какую он роль в этом играл? Что за план они решили привести в исполнение и как он касался её? Загадка была именно в этом. И решить её она пока не могла. Слишком уж мало было данных для этого, а скоро должно было появиться гораздо, гораздо больше. Оставалось только ждать, пока кто-нибудь из них придёт к ней в каюту, чтобы реализовать то, что они готовили для неё. Интрига была невероятно огромной, но разрушать её она не хотела. Запах жареного, разносившийся по кораблю, только подстёгивал её интерес. Что они замышляли всё же?  
  
С такими мыслями она сидела в каюте, когда дверь отворилась, и появился Уэсли со скатертью в руках.  
— Доброе утро, мам, — невозмутимо произнёс он, застилая стол.  
  
— Доброе. Уэс, что происходит?  
  
— Сейчас всё узнаешь, — подмигнув ей, он вышел. Вернулся с какой-то кастрюлей, которая пахла хоть и не совсем приятно, но всё же удобоваримо. Они что-то и вправду готовили, причём с самого утра.  
Вслед за ним появился и капитан в смешной шапке шеф-повара, глядя на которую, Беверли едва не хихикнула, а когда Дейта посмотрел на неё то ли удивлённо, то ли обиженно, и вовсе не смогла удержаться от смеха, настолько мило и забавно он выглядел с кучей столовых приборов и тремя бутылками неизвестной субстанции в руках.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это? Вино времён Евгенических войн из уничтоженных советских виноградников. Мне друг подарил. Он на какой-то из «Энтерпрайз» работал, ну и позаимствовал из погребов во время путешествия во времени. Его Билл зовут. Билл Райкер. Слышали о таком?  
  
— Слышала. А это что?  
  
— Отфильтрованная и окрашенная морская вода. Это для Уэсли.  
  
— Нет. Вот это что такое? — она не выдержала и показала пальцем на кастрюлю.  
  
— Ах, вы про это. Разобранный анчоус, сваренный с картошкой. Произведение кулинарного искусства шеф-повара Уэсли Крашера, приготовленное без единой книги рецептов на борту, — торжественно возвестил Дейта. — Высокое содержание калорий, сытные порции — то, что нужно рабам и рабыням на галерах! А ваш труд, мисс Крашер, к моему сожалению, рабский, — вдруг грустно добавил он, чем спровоцировал грозный взгляд Уэсли, недовольного тем, что придуманную им шутку, над которой мать едва не рассмеялась, свели на «нет». Зато своей цели он добился — заставил Беверли серьёзно посмотреть на него. Она в очередной раз задумалась, что, быть может, не так уж плох он был, как показался на первый взгляд.  
  
— Зря преувеличиваете мою роль, Дейта, сэр, — за время совместной работы Уэсли успел получить разрешение называть своего капитана по имени, но привыкнуть к его наличию не успел, особенно общаясь в присутствии Беверли. — Руководящая роль принадлежала только вам.  
  
Он и вправду, похоже, решил заботиться о ней. Или сам, или с подачи её сына. Во второе она верила гораздо больше, но при этом понимала: Уэс никогда бы не заставил Дейту сделать то, чего тот сам не хотел. Мог подать идею, подтолкнуть к озарению. Но не протащить за собой. Ей казалось, что она достаточно хорошо знала их обоих. В каком-то плане, она даже не ошибалась. В каком-то — была неправа. Но это было не столь важно. Причина и повод отошли на второй план — главным сейчас было скорее то, что само событие произошло.  
  
— Вижу, мой старший помощник, наш с вами спор бесполезен. Давайте есть. Мисс Крашер? Вы о чём-то задумались?  
  
Она подняла на него глаза, несколько секунд осознавая, о чём он, прерывая её раздумья, спрашивал, и лишь затем, спохватившись, ответила как можно более спокойно:  
  
— Я не задумалась. Давайте, конечно.  
  
Дейта и Уэсли, с лёгким волнением во взорах переглядываясь друг с другом, наполнили её тарелку варевом непонятной консистенции, пахшим рыбой, которая пробыла в кастрюле слишком долго. Но хоть с картошкой они угадали. Специи добавили не по её вкусу, но глупо было сетовать на что-либо в её нынешнем положении.  
  
Справившись с первой порцией, она вынесла вердикт, глядя то на сидевшего рядом с ней сына, то на нервно стучавшего рукой по коже дивана капитана.  
  
— Это вполне сносно. Кто бы из вас ни был шеф-поваром, он проделал хорошую работу, — и робко, устало добавила: — А можно ещё?  
  
— Да, конечно, — чуть не вскочил со своего места Дейта и вновь наполнил её тарелку. Уэсли сам брал себе добавку. Впервые за несколько дней все они могли спокойно и сытно поесть.  
  
До поры до времени это напоминало тихий семейный ужин. Дейта по-джентльменски взял на себя три четверти бутылки вина, половина которой ушла на тосты за примирение и удачное плавание до следующего порта. Уэсли, наевшись, откинул голову на диван, Беверли, к счастью капитана, спокойно ела, а сам он наблюдал за ней. К его удивлению, она была куда скромнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. Ела слишком аккуратно, по кусочку, насыщаясь за стоически перенесённые предыдущие дни. Не пила — отпивала вино, в итоге будучи трезвой, как стёклышко. Дейта не мог отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за ней, делая при этом вид, что смотрит в иллюминатор на гораздо более скучное голубое небо.  
  
На его несчастье, всё закончилось слишком быстро.  
  
— Спасибо за угощение и за компанию, капитан. Но мы движемся совершенно бесконтрольно.  
Я думаю, — она улыбнулась ему. В первый раз. — Я думаю, вам пора вернуться на свой пост, а нам с Уэсли — на свой.  
  
— Кто вам сказал, что бесконтрольно? — невозмутимо спросил Дейта. — Я слежу за тем, что происходит за бортом, ежесекундно беру пеленг по вон тому облачку. Палубы у нас относительно чистые, а еды хватит ещё на целый день. Отдых сейчас не помешает. Ни вам, ни мне, ни Уэсли.  
  
— Может, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм? — с обречённостью в голосе спросил Крашер-младший, не надеясь задержать этих двоих вместе и спокойно развалиться на диване.  
  
— Давайте, — поддержал Дейта. — Только где и на чём?  
  
— У моего планшета есть несколько часов зарядки, а ещё там несколько фильмов начала двадцатого века. Немых ещё. Я могу включить так, чтобы мы все видели. Только вам, сэр, придётся сесть с нами. Хорошо?  
  
— Не возражаю.  
  
— У вас численный перевес, — пожала плечами Беверли. — Включай, так и быть. Присаживайтесь к нам, капитан.  
  
Он сел на место ближайшей доступности — по левую руку от неё. Она, рассчитывавшая на то, что он присоединится к Уэсли, слегка от такого поворота событий опешила, но вслух ничего не сказала. Ссориться в такой хороший день не хотелось совершенно никому, особенно на сытый желудок. Он не прислонялся к ней, не облокачивался на неё, не лез. Более, пожалуй, ничего от него и не требовалось.  
  
Уэсли, тем временем, включил первый попавшийся фильм из своей «коллекции», которую планировал отсмотреть на отдыхе. Кажется, то была незатейливая комедия с сэром Чарльзом Спенсером в главной роли, с характерными приёмами и типами шуток, среди которых уж слишком много места уделялось падениям. Уэсли хохотал, Беверли смеялась, а Дейта отчего-то уткнулся ей в плечо, периодически трясясь от неопределённой эмоции, но явно не от смеха. Она сначала удивилась и едва не отвесила ему ещё одну пощёчину, однако затем сменила гнев на милость и, положив успокаивающе ладонь на его волосы, невинно поинтересовалась:  
  
— Отчего вы не смеётесь, капитан?  
  
— Посмотрите на это, — указал он на экран, где в этот момент, к удивлению всех, внезапно исчезла доска, по которой шёл освобождённый пират. Падение было сопровождено невинным звуковым эффектом, а Дейта стукнулся о стол головой. — Ему же больно. Почему мы с вами смеёмся? Почему они смеются? Это же так... не по-человечески... простите, мисс Крашер. Я что-то сентиментален сегодня. Продолжайте смотреть, я скоро вернусь, — с этими словами он вышел из каюты и полной грудью вдохнул свежий воздух, распознанный обонятельными сенсорами. Солнце направлялось к закату — день прошёл невероятно быстро. Вокруг было поразительно красиво.  
  
— Дейта, — в оранжевых лучах блеснула фигура Беверли. Рыжие волосы стали чуть светлее в свете солнца. Сама она не выглядела измотанной или измученной, но в ней появилась совершенно новая красота — красота взрослой, выносившей и родившей ребёнка, не юной, но всё ещё молодой и очаровательной женщины лет тридцати пяти. — Вас правда это так задело? Это же всего лишь внезапное падение — банальнейший трюк. Банановая кожура, которую бросили на дороге. Это же золотой принцип комедии, сам Чарльз об этом говорил. Ну же, Дейта. Вы... вы не можете понять? — она говорила с улыбкой, касаясь ладонью его щеки и смотря на него своими заботливыми, ласковыми голубыми глазами. В её голосе было глубокое сожаление, смешанное с невозможностью помочь. Наверное, для доктора это было страшно. А она — он не знал, чувствовал, — была хорошим доктором. И как объяснить ей то, что он испытывал? Был один вариант, и прибегнуть к нему сейчас было очень даже возможно. Он, не говоря ни слова, сгрёб её в охапку так, что она понять ничего не успела, и сбросил в море, прекрасно рассчитав, что она не сможет утонуть при таком движении. Вдогонку ему полетели проклятья.  
  
— Но это же должно было быть... смешно... — процедил он.  
  
— Нет, Дейта. Это не было смешно, — сказал подбежавший Уэсли. — Прыгайте и спасайте её, а комедии оставьте до лучших времён.  
  
Второй раз повторять не пришлось. Дейта бросился вниз вслед за Беверли, которая только-только оправилась от падения. Подняв её, толком не пришедшую в себя и шептавшую в его адрес множество всякого рода непечатностей, на руки, он, что было сил, поплыл к платформе. Выбросив Беверли наверх, вылез следом, перекинул через плечо, на ходу крикнул: «Уэс! Плед тащи сюда, живо!» — и побежал в машинное отделение.  
  
Остаток дня он провёл не так весело, как хотелось бы. Сначала пришлось умолять Беверли сидеть на месте, потом слушать её инструкции по принятию лекарств, потом обтирать её тем самым пледом. В конце концов, к вечеру они сидели в машинном, греясь от двигателя. Уэсли, отвесив шуточный подзатыльник старшему по званию, сидел в стороне, что-то читая. Дейта делал всё, чтобы доктор Крашер не заболела, а сама она, уставшая от всего происходившего, нежилась, спокойно позволяя ухаживать за собой.  
  
— Мисс Крашер, простите меня, — наконец выдавил он.  
  
— За что, Дейта? — слабо протянула она.  
  
— За то, что выбросил вас за борт.  
  
— Юмор определённо не ваш концепт, это было ясно с самого начала. Но Дейта, я же врач, — улыбнувшись, она вновь провела пальцем по его щеке. — Я понимаю это. Вы не виноваты передо мной ни в чём, совершенно. Успокойтесь. Это я перед вами виновата. Я должна была осознать всё сразу. Нет, не видела ничего до последнего. Ах, Дейта, — она крепко обняла его, и он оказался не в силах не ответить ей. В первый раз он почувствовал её всем телом.  
  
— Мисс Крашер...  
  
— Беверли.  
  
— Беверли. Юмор, может, и не мой концепт. Но другой у меня определённо есть, мне его заложили в самом начале.  
  
— Какой же? — она вновь посмотрела на него тем же самым взглядом, полным глубокого понимания и сострадания.  
  
— Любовь. Вы мне нравитесь, Беверли. Очень сильно нравитесь.  
  
— Вы мне тоже, Дейта. Предлагаете попробовать?  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Мы оба взрослые...  
  
— Люди, — хором выдали Крашеры.  
  
— Взрослые люди. Не сложится — останусь вашим другом, сложится — тем лучше. По рукам?  
  
— По рукам, — вздохнула она и поцеловала его в губы, а сзади одобрительно похлопали по плечу. Дейта подумал, что понять людей не столь уж трудно. Беверли подумала, что им будет хорошо вместе. Уэсли подумал, что его мама наверняка сейчас счастлива, и картинно отвернулся в сторону. Яхта комбинированного типа «Энтерпрайз-ß» продолжала свой путь там, где прежде стучали тысячи вёсел, но не ступала ещё ни одна нога.


End file.
